Las Vegas Vampire, Dark side series
by JLAR
Summary: A dark crossover story for CSI and The Vampire Diaries. Greg Sanders Has an unpleasant encounter with Katherine Pierce, now he must hide from his friends and colleagues. Spoilers for end of Season 2 of vampire diaries and season 11 of CSI.
1. Meet Katherine Pierce

A dark crossover story for CSI and The Vampire Diaries. Greg Sanders Has an unpleasant encounter with Katherine Pierce. Spoilers for end of Season 2 of vampire diaries and season 11 of CSI.

* * *

><p>"<em>This was supposed to be my night off"<em> Greg Sanders thought as he approached the dead body, the man's neck and shirt were covered in blood and Greg was regretting that he had challenged the all you can eat buffet. Quickly he reached for his phone and called the body in, it was true that it wouldn't have to be him picking up the scene, but he would have to talk to the police, then again to the CSIs, losing most of the night in the process.

Brass and the CSI team didn't take long to arrive, Nick had taken his statement while Dave examined the body, he was carefully opening the corpse's fist, pulling a bunch of red feathers from between the fingers.

"Greg!" Nick waved a hand before him, "You sure you're ok? I could have the paramedics come and…"

"No!" he interrupted, "I'm fine, I was just hoping I wouldn't have to deal with this tonight"

"Yeah, I understand" Nick smiled, "Listen, you're done here, we can handle the rest" he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you go enjoy what's left of the night"

"thanks, Ill try" Greg smiled as he walked away.

It was half past twelve when he found himself at a bar in a night club, he'd been dancing for a while and his good mood was finally coming back when he was approached by a beautiful young woman. "Nice moves out there" she said between sips of a Bloody Mary.

"Thanks, I haven't even pulled out the big guns yet" Greg replied to the flirting girl.

"I can't wait to see them" she smiled.

"Greg" he said as he held his hand out.

"Katherine" the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the dancing crowd.

He wasn't sure how it had all happened, but the next thing he knew they were up against her hotel room door, their lips barely parting for them to speak or catch their breaths while they fumbled with the key card to open the door.

"Nice room" he managed between gasps as she pushed him on to the bed.

"I know of something nicer" she said as she pulled her red feathered dress over her shoulders and head.

"Yeah" Greg grinned stupidly, "definitely nicer" a red feather landed on his nose, making him sneeze. He stared at the red feather as it danced around in the air between them.

"Is something wrong?" Katherine asked puzzled.

"That feather…" he whispered.

"Well, it took you long enough"

"What?" Greg raised his gaze just in time to see Katherine as she jumped at him, her eyes red and vicious.

* * *

><p>Greg woke up the next morning as the sun shone over him; he was lying naked in the hotel bed, Katherine was up, combing her hair in front of the mirror. "Good morning" she said, she didn't turn but he saw her smile through the reflection.<p>

"What…what did you do to me?"

"I was hungry" she shruged, "so I fed"

"You…you drank my blood"

"Yeah, oh and we had sex…several times" she turned around to face him, "You know, for some one with such a high amount of blood loss, you were quite vigorous"

"What are you?" he asked, remembering her eyes at the moment when she jumped him.

"Isn't it obvious?" she frowned, "I thought you were supposed to be some kind of detective?"

"CSI" he said as he slowly sat up, his whole body was aching and he felt weaker than ever, "You're a vampire?"

"What else could I be?"

"But vampires aren't…"

"Real?" she stood up and begun to walk up to him, "Is that bite on your neck real enough for you?"

He placed his hand on his neck, he could feel the wound burn and the dried blood covering his neck and shoulder.

"How about this?" she jumped on the bed, her black pupils surrounded by blood and veins, "Is this real enough for you?"

Greg tried to back away, but his back was already against the bed's headboard, "Don't worry" she smiled as she backed away, "I'm not gonna hurt you" she danced away, "Not yet anyway"

"I need a tour guide, and you, at the moment your too weak to do anything" she returned to the mirror and begun brushing her hair again, "I'll get you some room service, after your done eating, we can leave"

"Leave?" Greg said as he stood up, his legs wobbling under his own weight, "I'm leaving right now!". Slowly he walked up to the door, leaning on the wall for support he turned around and saw that Katherine was still calmly brushing her hair. He turned the knob and opened the door, he walked up to the frame and stood there staring at the hallway.

"I can't leave" he said, "Why can't I leave"

"You're mine now" she said calmly, "you are my little puppet, and you are going to do whatever I tell you to, whether you like it or not"

* * *

><p>Katherine had been right, he did feel better after the large breakfast she had ordered for him, but even after he'd gotten his strength back, he still wasn't strong enough to walk through the doorway with out her permission.<p>

"If you can control me" he said as he looked out the window, "Why allow me to try and fight it?" he asked, "Last night you made me do all sorts of things I didn't want to do, so why keep me…I don't know conscious, why not make me your little zombie?"

"First of all, last night I didn't force you to do anything you didn't secretly want to; and second, because zombies aren't fun" she walked up to him and smiled, "you, hopelessly struggling to fight my compulsion, it adds flavor to the mix"

"So why me then?" he frowned, "What's so special about me that you go through all this trouble to keep me captive?"

"Special?" Katherine laughed, "There's nothing special about you, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time" she said mockingly to his face "In fact I had tried with another ordinary Joe last night, but I was so hungry I ended up sucking him dry" she sat down on the bed and looked up at him, "He was no good to me dead, so I needed a new..."toy", I was going to dispose of the body, but then who should happen to walk in" she looked at him her gaze making him feel foolish for thinking she actually needed him.

"You were as good a "toy" as any other"

"You won't get away with it" Greg said angrily, "My friends in the crime lab will catch you, they'll notice if I don't show up for work, between that and the dead man, they'll be on your trail in no time"

"We both know they'll never really suspect a vampire" Katherine smiled, "Sure they'll notice the coincidences, they'll joke around about it, but ultimately, they'll still be searching for a human suspect"

"Then they'll worry about me, the disappearance of a CSI is a big deal, we hold evidence to a lot of murder trials"

"They won't miss you if you call in sick" Katherine handed him his cellphone, "Make it believable" she said as she stared into his eyes.

Greg grabbed his phone and dialed Katherine Willows's phone, "Hi, Katherine" he said, "It's me Greg, Listen I'm not feeling too good; I guess I should stop hitting the one dollar buffets" right that moment he hated Katherine, her boss, for being so understanding; he wished she would order him to take some pepto and get to work, "Ok thanks, sure I'll get some rest" He hang up and handed the phone back to the Vampire Katherine.

"Boss's name is Katherine" she smiled.

"Small world" he replied coldly.

"Well, I have several things to do, and you're going to help me" she said as she stood up, "You can start by renting us a car, something nice…a convertible"

"How am I going to rent a convertible?"

"You have a credit card don't you?" she threw him his wallet, "And Greg, behave yourself" she looked at his eyes, "Don't do anything that would make me angry" her face suddenly turned cheerful again, "Go on ahead, I'll be down in a minute".

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, please comment.<p> 


	2. Stake

Greg pulled up in front of the hotel, by the look in Katherine's face he could tell she was pleased with the red mustang he had picked. Gracefully Katherine got into the car, "Good, now drive"

The two of them headed down the strip then south on I15, she didn't tell him their destination but instead gave him directions on the spur of the moment. "If you're a vampire, how can you be out in the sunlight?" he asked.

"Sunscreen" she replied with disinterest as she stared out into the dessert.

He knew she was lying, but decided not to push the question any further; he turned on the radio and changed the stations until he came to a song he liked.

"Marilyn Manson" Katherine frowned.

"Yeah, you don't like it? I thought it would be right up your alley"

"It's not bad" she sighed, it's just a little cliché.

The two of them continued down the road for another half an hour until Katherine ordered him to stop in the middle of nowhere. "Where here"

"And where exactly is here?"

"Come with me" she said as she got out of the car, "I need some bait"

Greg couldn't do anything but obey, he followed her to the front of a large warehouse, "Take this" she handed him a wooden stake and a small crystal flask with a clear liquid inside it, "I want you to drink this, then go in there and stake every one inside" she said as she looked at his eyes. He nodded then drank the sour liquid.

"What was that?"

"Vervain" it's poison to vampires, and it will protect you from being compelled.

"Then I can…"

"You still have to follow your last compulsion" she interrupted, "Now go in there and do what I ordered"

"What if there are humans in there?"

"You have your orders" she replied coldly, "Everyone!"

Greg gulped as he turned around and stared at the door.

"Look at it as a test. If you kill everything in there, I promise I'll let you live; if you don't, well then it's not up to me to decide"

Slowly Greg opened the door and stepped inside, the place had the acrid smell of dried blood that he unfortunately knew all too well. He continued down a shadowed corridor then turned left at what appeared to be a guard station. Behind it he saw a woman, gagged and chained standing against a railing.

"Please" she cried when she saw him, "Help me!"

Calmly he stepped up to her, he could see her bare chest covered in blood and bite marks.

"Please, get me out of here"

He approached her, a tear slipping from his right eye, "I'm sorry" he whispered.

One quick thrust was all it took, he'd seen a lot of bad things in his life, he'd even caused a death once, yet he had never realized just how fragile life truly was until that moment. He wrestled to get the stake out, it had been launched in further than he realized.

"That was our lunch" he heard a voice behind him.

Greg turned around just in time to see as a vampire charged at him, but the shock of what he had just done had given him the adrenaline needed to react, he raised the stake and plunged it into the vampire's heart as he ran into him.

A large arm grabbed him from under the dead vampire; a large vampire lifted him from his feet and crunched into the side of his neck, he wasn't being carful as Katherine had been, this vampire meant to kill him.

Suddenly he was thrown against the wall, he saw the vampire fall to his knees as Katherine emerged from the shadows, "Katherine" he said angrily, "I should have known this was your doing" the vampire stared at her angrily, "You fed him vervain"

"Cole, you always did like to bite before thinking things through"

"So what was this…for?" he choked on the last word, "Revenge?"

"Just cutting some loose ends" she replied, "I will not let Klaus find me again"

Greg stared as the two of them talked, not understanding half of what they were saying. He begun to stand up, still compelled to do all he could to stake everyone that had been in the warehouse at the time of the command. He grabbed hold of the stake and clumsily walked up to Cole, as Katherine had called him. Katherine looked at him approvingly, not that he needed her approval anymore, he gripped the stake tight and just as he was about to thrust it with all his strength, the vampire pulled it from his hand and charged at Katherine.

"Watch out" Greg shouted as he pushed Katherine away, the stake landed on his stomach and he fell to his knees, blood oozing down the piece of wood. Clutching the stake he pulled it out, he still had his command to follow. The vampire had used the last of his strength in that blow and Greg had foiled his plan, he grabbed the vampire's head by the hair and plunged the stake into his heart.

"You saved me" Katherine said as she calmy walked towards them, "I said that if you staked everyone I'd let you live"

He could barely see now as everything around him began to fade into nothingness.

"I'm afraid your wound is too large for me to heal"

He felt her put something up against his lips.

"I will keep my promise"

A cool liquid ran down his throat, and then there was nothing.


	3. Transition

"Greg" he heard a voice call for him in the distance, "Greg!" it kept calling to him, "Greg! Come on, wake Up!"

A sudden bright light startled him, forcing him to wake. Desperately he gasped for air as he rose to find Nick and Sara kneeling by his side, they were shinning a flash light over his face. He was laying on the ground outside the warehouse, the red mustang was gone and he was sure that so was Katherine.

"Greg, are you ok? What happened?" Sara asked.

Greg remembered the stake that had been plunged in his stomach. Quickly he placed his hand on his abdomen and begun to search for the wound, there was none. He looked at them with confusion, out of the corner of his eyes he could see lights inside the warehouse. The police were searching the place, no doubt they would have already found the bodies. He panicked, knowing they would never believe the truth he decided to lie and bide his time until he could come up with a better story.

"I…I can't remember"

* * *

><p>Through the window in his room, Greg Saw Nick talking to his doctor. His friends had let the paramedics take him immediately to the hospital, they were concerned for his health, but he was sure they were also hoping it would give him some time to "Remember" what had happened.<p>

It had given him some time, time to think up a story they would believe.

"Doctor says you're all right" Nick said as he closed the door behind him.

"Then why do I feel so crappy" Greg responded. He did feel crappy, not only had he just survived a nightmare, but now he was forced to lie to his friends lest they think him crazy. To top that off, his whole body ached, his eyes burned with the slightest glint of light and he was suffering from a killer migraine.

"Doctor says you have a mild intoxication, they haven't found what caused it, but they say it should be out of your system by morning"

"Great" Greg laid his head back on the pillow, "I just want all this to be over"

"Greg, I'm sorry to have to do this now, but a body was found at the site where we found you, I'm going to have to process you"

"Sure" Greg nodded, "I understand". _"one body"_ he thought, _"I wonder which…"_

"So, did you remember what happened?" Nick asked as he took out his field kit.

"More or less" Greg replied.

"Then you know who did this to you?"

"Katherine" Greg replied.

"Wait, are you sure Katherine had something to do with this?" Nick stared at him seriously.

"What? …Oh! No; this girl I met in a bar, she said her name was Katherine, I don't know her last name"

"You had me worried for a minute there" Nick replied as he continued with his job.

"We went up to her room, then I think she roofied me or something, cause I can't remember what happened next"

"This all happened tonight? I thought you were home, sick"

"No, this was the other night, after I found that murder victim, remember? My day off"

"Yeah, we haven't exactly been having much luck with that one"

"Katherine was the killer" Greg added, "She told me so…the next day, after I woke up in her room"

"When you called in sick?"

"She made me make that call…at gun point; she wrote a script so I wouldn't leave a code or something"

"Then what?"

"She made me rent a car, a red mustang. She made me drive her to the warehouse outside the city, the one where you found me"

"There was no car where we found you"

"She must have taken it; anyway, when we got to the warehouse, she gave me something to drink, a bitter clear liquid. That's when I blacked out"

"And you don't remember anything else?"

Greg shook his head but said nothing, he'd said what he needed to say, anything else could jeopardize his story.

"Have some rest ok?" Nick said as he finished putting away his kit, "I'll be back in the morning to pick you up; Katherine said you could take a few days off, after all you've been through, you need some rest"

"Yeah…thanks"

* * *

><p>Greg sat silently in the dark; he'd slept all day, he wasn´t sleepy now.<p>

"What are you still doing here?"

He looked up and saw Katherine standing before his bed, "You again? What did you do to me?" He placed his hands on his head, "My skull feels like it's about to explode"

"You're hungry, you need to eat"

"I already ate; it didn't do anything for me"

"You need blood"

"...blood?" Greg realized what she meant, "You turned me into a vampire?"

"No, you're in transition; you need to feed to finish the transformation"

"Then I won't feed"

"You do that, and you'll be dead by morning"

"Why…why did you do this to me?"

"You were dying, you should be thanking me"

"I didn't ask for this!"

"Most never do" She replied, "Look, becoming a vampire with no one to show you the ropes can be really difficult, I came here because I had some time left in the city and I was bored, but if you're going to be all _"noble"_…" She used her hands to make quotation marks on the word noble, "…and die, then I have nothing else to do here" She stood up and turned to leave.

"No!" he sat up, "wait!" he called out.

Katherine smiled; she knew he'd ask her to come back, "Yes?"

"I…" Greg felt sick in his stomach, he wasn't sure if it was the transformation or what he was saying, "I don't want to die"

"All you have to do is feed" Katherine said calmly.

"I don't want to kill anyone" He replied.

"Who said anything about killing? All you have to do is drink blood every once in a while, you could find a human donor and keep her…or him, with or without their free will" She walked up to his side, "Vegas is full of prostitutes, you could always munch on them then erase their memory; you wouldn´t even have to pay"

"Erase their memory? You mean I can do that Jedi mind trick you used on me?"

"You will, once you feed on human blood"

"What about donor blood, from the blood bank here in the hospital?"

Katherine sighed, "I guess that could work" she turned around to open the door, "Now come on, you don't have much time"

* * *

><p>Greg walked slowly down the hallway, the area they were on had all the lights off so patients could sleep, but a few hallways away he could hear footsteps, wheelchairs and chatter as if it were the middle of the day; which he supposed in Vegas was true.<p>

At first he hated himself for even thinking of doing what he was about to do, but as Katherine explained everything he would be able to do, he became less and less nervous and more anxious.

He had given little to no thought on how this would affect his professional life, he knew he wouldn't be able to tell Nick, Sara or the others; but at this point, he really didn't care, the hunger was literally killing him, and all he could do now was to try and satisfy it.

"The hunger, will it always be like this?" he asked as they approached the blood bank.

"I'm not going to lie" Katherine replied, "You'll always be hungry, even if you've just fed; but as long as you feed frequently, once or twice a day, you'll be able to control it easily" Katherine opened the door, "Now come in"

Greg hesitated for a second before going in to the blood bank, "So I'll be a fully pledged vampire after this"

"Yeah"

He walked up to a freezer; it was full of red infusion bags. He knew what they were; he knew he should sicken at the thought of drinking them, but for some reason, that made them look all the more appetizing.

"You can't be in here!" Greg turned around and saw an African American nurse staring at them angrily; "I'm calling security!" the woman reached for a phone on the wall.

Suddenly Katherine was by her side, she took a large bite out of her neck then threw her against the wall, knocking her unconscious, "Dinner is served"

"What are you doing?" Greg shouted angrily, "I told you! I don't want to hurt anybody"

"You didn't, I did" She smiled, "besides we'll just take her memories when we're done".

"No, I…" Greg forgot what he was about to say, the blood oozing from the woman's wound was too luring.

"Go ahead, you know you want to" Katherine placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the side of the woman's neck.

He could feel the pull of the blood; it was as if his teeth wanted to pop out of his mouth and into the woman's neck. He fought the urge for no more than a second; he told himself he needed the blood, the truth was, he lusted for it.

* * *

><p>When Nick had arrived at the scene he felt sick at the mere sight, the floor and walls were covered with blood, the body had been torn to pieces and flung around the room, and all the blood bags had been emptied. He finished processing the scene then headed up to Greg's room, "Hey"<p>

"Hey Nick" Greg smiled.

"Hey…"Nick stared at the closed shutters, "How are you feeling"

"Better"

"Good to hear" Nick replied, "A little dark in here don't you think? Want me to open a window?"

"NO!" Greg sat up, "It…it's alright; I'm leaving soon"

"Yeah…about that, sorry bud, I'm not going to be able to give you a ride, something happened on the blood bank" he showed him his kit, "I'm here on duty"

"It's alright; a friend is already coming to get me"

"Ok well, I'm glad you're better" Nick replied as he left the room.

"Yeah" Greg smiled, "Better than ever"


	4. The Facts

Greg stood by the window, slowly he slid his hand into the sunlight, he heard a low hissing sound as his skin begun to blister where the light touched him.

"How do you like your new life?" Katherine asked.

"I didn't hear you come in" Greg turned around surprised, he had been paying close attention in case another nurse appeared at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Of course not, I'm older than you" Katherine crossed her arms, "I'm faster than you, I'm older than you and apparently I also have more sense than you" She placed a souvenir bag on the bed, "I brought you some clothes and a gift, catch!" She tossed something at him.

Greg caught it and examined it closely, "A tacky ring?"

"It'll allow you to walk in the daylight without toasting yourself" she sat on the bed next to the bag she had brought, "You better appreciate it, not many vampires know such a thing even exists, much less have one"

"Then why are you giving it to me?" Greg looked puzzled, "If it's so rare, why get rid of it?"

"It's not so rare, if you know where to look" She exclaimed, "And like I said, I'm bored, having you locked up in the shadows all day wouldn't be any fun"

"You must really hate getting bored"

"When you're as old as I am, it's hard to find new and interesting things"

"So you think I'm interesting?" Greg smirked, Katherine looked at him with surprise at his statement but said nothing, causing Greg's smirk to grow into a smile, "just how old are you exactly?" he decided to change the subject.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Katherine smiled, "never ask a lady her age"

"But you have lived more than most humans?"

"I've lived more than any human" Katherine replied calmly.

"So it's true then? We're immortal?"

"We're undead, immortal would mean we can't die" she replied, "We're already dead and can die again, you yourself killed two vampires just yesterday"

"Yeah…about that, how can we die? What are our weaknesses?" Greg sat next to her, "Garlic? Crosses?"

"Food and decoration"

"What about mirrors?"

"We have a reflection, you can look at yours in the bathroom" Katherine replied, "We're immune to any disease, the sun and fire can kill us, wood if used to stab is painful and a stake to the heart is deadly"

"And that thing you had me drink? You said it was poison to vampires"

"Verbane, it's a herb, it will weaken us if we eat or drink it; And if a human has ingested it or is wearing it in some form, they are immune to our compulsion"

"Compulsion…the mind trick right?" Greg was becoming eager, "Can you teach me how to do that"

"Get changed and we can go try it out downstairs"

* * *

><p>Greg felt awkward in the sweat pants and MGM t-shirt Katherine had gotten him, his clothes had been taken as evidence so he knew this would have to do until they got to his home.<p>

"That one!" Katherine said as she pointed to a man walking down the parking lot.

Greg walked up to the man, remembering everything Katherine had told him to do.

"Watch where you're going!" the man shouted angrily as Greg bumped into him.

"You're sorry" Greg said calmly.

"What? Are you high boy?"

"I said you're sorry" Greg stared in to the man's eyes, his pupils dilating as he did.

"I'm…sorry" the man repeated after him.

"Which is your car?" Greg asked.

"T…that one" the man pointed to an old Chevy.

"Lend it to us"

"But…how will I get to…"

"Walk!" Greg interrupted, "You could use some exercise in your life, you'll walk, and we'll take your car"

"Yeah, take my car" the man said as he handed them the key, "I'll walk"

"Well done" Katherine applauded, "Not bad for the first time"

"Really?"

"No" Katherine replied coldly, "But I have seen worse"

The two of them got in to the man's car and drove off, heading towards Greg's house.

* * *

><p>When they arrived Greg rushed and opened the door only to find he couldn't enter, "Did you compel me to not enter my home?" he turned to ask Katherine, "Only Originals, the first vampires can compel other vampires"<p>

"Then why can't I enter?"

"Does anybody else live here?" Katherine asked.

"No, why?"

"Vampires can't enter the homes of the living unless they're invited in"

"But this is my home" Greg shouted angrily, his eyes turning red as he pulled the door of its hinges.

Suddenly Katherine had him against the wall, "Calm down" Katherine said as she held him, "Your emotions are heightened, take a deep breath while I think of something"

Greg did as he was told and sat at the steps to the door staring at the door on the front yard.

"Is the deed in your name?" Katherine asked.

"No, I have a land lord" Greg replied.

"Then you don't live here" Katherine replied, "Greg Sanders lived here"

"I'm Greg Sanders"

"No, Greg Sanders died last night, when he did the place returned to its owner, your landlord"

"So I can't enter my own home?"

"Can you get your landlord to come here?"

"Yeah, Mr. Kirkpike is the neighbor" he pointed to the house next to his

Katherine knocked on the door and waited as the land lord, a chubby man wearing a blue suit, opened the door "Excuse me sir" she approached him sweetly then went straight to business, "We need you to Invite us into that house over there" she said as she compelled him.

"it's his house" he replied, pointing at Greg who was sitting like a punished little boy.

"I know" Katherine replied, "But I'm still going to need you to invite us in"

"Ok" the man grinned.

* * *

><p>Greg finally felt comfortable, the sun wasn't hurting him, he was back in his house and in his clothes, now if only he could get rid of the hunger. He walked in to the living room and found Katherine sitting on Mr. Kirkpike's lap, his shirt was stained red where Katherine had drank him until he fell unconscious.<p>

"I saved you some" Katherine pointed towards the other sofa where Mrs. Kirkpike was sitting calmly, smiling as she watched Katherine take bite after bite from her husband.

"I…I don't think that's such a good Idea"

"But I've been waiting for you" Mrs. Kirkpike said as she begun to unbutton her blouse.

"No" Greg stopped her then looked at Katherine, "What I did, I understand I'm a vampire now, but I'm not going to go around hurting people"

"You lost control in the hospital, it happens" Katherine said calmly as she stood from Mr. Kirkpike's lap, "it was your first time, and that's why you need to keep feeding, so you can practice and learn to control yourself"

"I don't know"

"Come on now son" Greg turned to find that Mrs. Kirkpike had already taken off her blouse, "You must be starved"

Greg couldn't help but smile, for a woman her age Mrs. Kirkpike had quite the physic, "I guess I am a tad hungry" he said as his fangs emerged from his mouth and his eyes turned a blood red.

* * *

><p>"Ok Nick, what do we have" Katherine Willows, head of the CSI Lab in Las Vegas asked as she entered the room, the rest of the team was already there.<p>

"Well" Nick frowned as he looked at the evidence on the table, "This may seem like a wild theory, but I believe all three murders are connected" He stared at Katherine, Sara, Hodges, Henry and Langston.

"So we have another serial?" Katherine asked.

"Not only that, I think Greg might be at the center of all this"

* * *

><p>Hi, I hope you're liking the story so far, please remember to review. Also, check out this pic I made for the fic. http : pics .live journal. com/ a205204 /pic / 0000e209 / g23

Just copy and remove the spaces from the link.


	5. Crime Scenes

Nick Stoke watched as Greg left the scene, he was a good kid, hard working and responsible; he deserved the night off. There would be plenty of time to talk to him in the morning, and besides, he had only found the body, there wasn't much info to get from him.

"What do you have there?" he asked Dave, who was putting something in to an evidence bag.

"Red feathers" Dave replied, "Looks like he pulled them from his attacker"

"Well, let's see if our attacker left any more evidence"

* * *

><p>Nick was looking through some security camera footage when Sara stepped into the room, "Video footage is useless!" Nick said as he rubbed his eyes, he was clearly frustrated, "We only have eyes on one side of the alley, we have our victim coming in, followed by Greg going into the alley a few minutes later but all the while no one comes out"<p>

"So the killer exited through the other side of the alley"

"Looks that way" Nick shook his head, "Video footage and those red feathers were the only clues we had"

"Speaking of which, I got those tests you asked for" Sara said, trying to stay positive, "Turns out the feathers are synthetic"

"Do we have a way to find out the origin...maybe a manufacturer?"

"Already did that"

"And…?"

"They were made by a local company for a series of costumes ordered by the Flamingo Hotel"

"Good, we can ask for a list of employees who…"

"They were ordered in 1946, for the grand opening"

"So we're looking for someone with a 64 year old dress?"

"Looks that way"

"I hope Greg get's here soon, he's the wise guy when it comes to Vegas history"

"Tough luck on that"

"Why?"

"He called in sick a few minutes ago"

* * *

><p>Nick walked up to the body; Dr. Robbins approached him and let his cane rest on the table, "Hope you brought plenty of garlic"<p>

"What do you mean doc?" Nick asked puzzled.

"You're going to need it if you're hunting for Dracula"

Nick just stared at him, still puzzled by his remark.

Dr. Robbins rolled his eyes "Read the cause of death"

Nick did as instructed, "Blood loss"

"All of it" Dr. Robbins added, "The poor man was drained from every last drop"

"Why would someone do such a thing?" Nick asked.

"More importantly, how?" Dr. Robbins added, "To do such a thing you would need a medical kit, an extraction pump, anticoagulants, and a refrigeration system. This isn't something you can do in a couple of minutes in an alley"

"Nick!" Sara ran in through the door, "There's been a call in"

"Thanks but…I already have a case" Nick pointed to the corpse on the medical examination table.

"It's Greg!"

* * *

><p>Sara walked up to Nick, he was watching as the paramedics examined Greg in the ambulance before taking him to the hospital. "He'll be ok"<p>

"For how long?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean?" Sara frowned.

"He find's him self within feet of a murder victim two nights in a row?" he looked at her then turned towards the crime scene.

"You don't think he had something to do with them, do you?" Sara struggled to keep up with Nick's determined pace.

"Not intentionally" Nick opened the door to the warehouse and stood aside for Sara to enter, "But we've all put criminals behind bars, and sometimes that makes people angry, they come back for revenge"

"But why kill someone around him, why not go directly after Greg?"

"Psychological torture…or maybe to try and incriminate him" Nick looked at the body and at the rest of the warehouse, it was clear somebody had cleaned the scene, or at least part of it he turned back to the body, it had been chained and gagged.

"She was tortured" Sara examined the woman's breasts, "Bite marks. They're not human, canines are to big"

Nick looked at the woman's chest, "this woman was stabbed" he placed his hand over the wound then turned to look for the weapon, on a far corner, he saw a piece of wood, "Correction, she was staked"

* * *

><p>Nick was checking Greg's clothes; he'd just come back from processing him in the hospital. He'd found bloodstains and a hole in Greg's shirt, at the height of the stomach, but according to the doctor Greg wasn't injured, just intoxicated.<p>

Katherine willows and Sara walked in to his office, "Nick, I need you to prepare an update, I'm bringing the rest of the team in to this case"

"What…why? What happened?" Quickly he stood up and begun to follow them.

"There's been another death"

"What? Where?"

"The Kindred Hospital Blood Bank" Sara replied, "The same Hospital where Greg is staying"

* * *

><p>"Ok Nick, what do we have?" Katherine Willows, head of the CSI Lab in Las Vegas asked as she entered the room, the rest of the team was already there.<p>

"Well" Nick frowned as he looked at the evidence on the table, "This may seem like a wild theory, but I believe all three murders are connected" He stared at Katherine, Sara, Hodges, Henry and Langston.

"So we have another serial?" Katherine asked.

"Not only that, I think Greg might be at the center of all this" He placed the pictures on the table, "According to Greg, our killer is Named Katherine, she confessed to him that she killed the first victim, though we have no idea how she managed to drain the body of blood. After that she stalked him then kidnapped him until the following morning, when she forced him to drive her to the warehouse; She then drugged him, now this is where it gets confusing" Nick stared at the group to see if they were paying attention, "In the station we found our second victim with a stake through her heart"

"So it's vampires" Hodges said sarcastically.

"Or at least they think they are" Nick added, "It wouldn't be the first time"

"So Katherine drained the first victim of blood, then this woman is staked through the heart, is it possible the woman was Katherine?" Sara asked, "Maybe somebody really believed she was a vampire"

"I thought about that" Nick replied, "Greg is still on leave and he hasn't come to identify the body"

"So it's possible our vampire is already dead" Dr. Langston was examining the pictures of the second victim.

"Unfortunately no" Nick replied, "The third victim was a nurse at Kindred hospital, she wasn't just killed, she was thorn to shred's, were it not for the location I would have guessed it was a bear attack"

"Are we sure this had something to do with the other case?" Dr. Langston asked, "It could be coincidence that Greg was in the same hospital".

"I doubt it" Nick replied, "From the other two victims it's clear that this Katherine has some sort of obsession with Greg; but what makes me believe the cases are connected is this" he placed a picture at the center of the table, "Blood bags, all of them drained; They didn't steal them, they drained them"

"So our so called vampire is still at large" Katherine Willows pulled out her phone, "I'm calling Greg in, as long as he's out there, he could be in danger, and so could a lot of other people"

* * *

><p>Greg pulled away, his face and hands ware covered in blood. He stared at Ms. Kirkpike and smiled, she was unconscious, but she was still alive. Slowly he reached for the phone staining it red as he answered, "Greg Speaking"<p>

"_Greg, It's Katherine"_

Greg turned and smiled at the other Katherine, she was sitting on the sofa, shed been watching him as he fed.

"Hi, Katherine, what's up?"

"_Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine" He answered as he licked the blood off his fingers, "I was just having a snack, why do you ask?"

_There's been some development in your case, we need you to come to the Lab"_

"Ok" Greg stood, "I'll be right over" He had barely hung up when he leaned over Katherine and begun kissing her, not knowing if she was more interested in his kisses or in the blood around his lips.

* * *

><p>Hope you're liking the story, please remember to review. Thanks.<p> 


	6. Keep your friends close

There are several references to several episodes of season 11 of CSI in this chapter, they're not really spoilers but I though I should place a warning just in case.

* * *

><p>Nick met Greg at the Entrance to the lab, "What took you so long? We were worried sick"<p>

Greg was surprised by Nick's eagerness, "Sorry, I was taking a bath when Katherine called, by the look of it it's a good thing I answered or you'd have sent a whole swat team"

"We're just worried for you" Nick said reassuringly as he placed his hand on Greg's shoulder.

"Worried? Why?"

"We'll talk about that later" Nick smiled, "Um…you have something…" he gestured to the underside of Greg's jaw then to his own in a wiping motion.

"What…?" Greg rubbed his fingers against his chin, "Oh…Buffalo Sauce" he said as he licked the dark red substance off his fingers, "I was just eating"

"I though you were taking a bath?" Nick frowned.

"That's my thing, spicy wings in the tub" Greg shrugged, "Some people like candles, I like poultry"

The two of them entered the lab and walked up to the meeting room door, where Katherine Willows was waiting for them, "Greg, how are you doing?" she said as she held his arm.

"I'm…fine" Greg looked at them with confusion, "Why is everyone so worried for me?"

"You've been through a lot" Katherine replied, "You were kidnapped"

"We've all had our share of bad luck" Greg replied, "Nick has almost been blown up several times"

"Yeah, and I went for counseling for that, several times" Nick replied.

"I don't know what you want me to say" Greg shrugged, "I mean, sure I was drugged and left unconscious, but it wasn't that traumatic"

"I'm glad" Katherine let go of his arm, "unfortunately we have other reasons to be worried" she added.

"What? Why?" Greg asked as they led him into the meeting room where the others were waiting, "What have you found?"

"Vampires" Hodges replied.

"There are no such things as vampires" Greg said quickly, trying not to let his panic show.

Sara frowned then handed him a photograph, "First things first, this woman, is she Katherine? The one who kidnapped you?"

Greg looked at the picture of the woman he had been compelled to stake in the warehouse, "Yeah" he answered, not sure why he had lied, he supposed it had been to protect the real Katherine, he owed her as much.

"Did you see how she died?"

"I…I didn't even know she was dead"

"When you were with her, did she hint that she believed she was a vampire?

"Not really" Greg lied again, "I mean, she waited until morning to take me to the warehouse and asked for a convertible. It appeared to me that she loved being in the sun"

"So if she didn't believe it, somebody else did" Sara finished.

"Hold on a second" Greg held his hands out, "where is all this talk of vampires coming from?"

The group brought Greg up to date with their findings and theories then split to perform different tests. Greg and Sara headed to the DNA Lab, together they begun to place DNA samples from the Blood bank scene into the analyzer. Luckily for Greg dried blood didn't seem to have the profound effect fresh blood had on his hunger.

"So…Greg, you refuted the vampire theory very quickly" Sara started as they placed the last of the samples, "I thought you believed in vampires and stuff"

"Well, we're men of science, aren't we?"

"But weren't you the one that said we could have paranormal beliefs and still be scientists?" she frowned.

"What's with the twenty questions all of a sudden?"

"I'm just saying, I mean last time we had a vampire case you were eagerly explaining how it could be possible and how a group of people who supposedly killed a vampire became hometown heroes"

"Those people committed a murder!" Greg raised his voice, "Listen! It's ok to joke around while doing your job when you don't know the victim!" he was shouting now, "But this happened to me!"

Greg looked around, everyone in the halls and rooms around them had stopped to stare at them. In front of him Sara was slowly backing away, he could see that her hand was trembling "You're… you're right, I'm sorry" she said as she turned to leave.

"No, Sara wait…" but it was to late to apologize, he couldn't blame her for leaving the way she did, "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Greg was finishing the tests when Katherine walked into the lab, "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"I'm sorry about Sara, it's just that she…" he shook his head, "I'll go apologize"

"You better" Katherine begun to leave then turned back, "Oh and Greg!"

"Yeah?"

"We all have our own ways of dealing with bad things, but things are always easier to deal with if we have a friend by our side"

"I already have a friend" he whispered coldly, "someone who's like me"

Greg found Sara sitting in a corner at the medical examination room; she was sitting on the floor with her hands crossed over her legs.

"Where's Dr. Robbins?" he asked.

"Out" she replied without looking at him, "For lunch"

"I'm really sorry Sara" he knelt down besides her, "I didn't mean to shout at you"

"Shout" Sara repeated, "There's an understatement. I was actually afraid that you would hit me"

"I…I'd never…" If only she knew that at that moment he'd been fighting off the urge to bite her head off. "I've never yelled at anyone like that before, I don't know what came over me". Of course he did now, his emotions were enhanced, but he couldn't just tell her that, could he? He remembered how obstinate Sara had been to find the truth about Dr. Langston and Haskell even though Ray was their friend. He knew he couldn't trust her with his secret, he couldn't trust anyone, unless…

"Do you want to know why I was so angry?" he said as he raised her head with his hand so she would look at him, "I want to tell you my deepest, darkest secret" he grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. "I'm a vampire"

Sara frowned and begun to storm off, "And here I thought you were being serious!" suddenly Greg was standing on the door before her.

"I am being serious" he smiled.

"H…how did you…?" she stared at him puzzled, "you were behind me"

"I told you, I'm a vampire"

"How…how's that even possible?"

"It just is"

Sara turned to run but again Greg was just in front of her, "Please don't be afraid, I'm your friend, I would never hurt you"

Sara took a deep breath as she tried to gather her thoughts, "What…what do you want?"

"Want?" he frowned, "nothing, I just wanted to tell you the truth, why I wanted you to stop talking about vampires"

Sara backed away until she was leaning on the examination table, her hands sliding over the cold steel. "Ow!" she turned and realized she had accidentally cut herself with the scalpel. She saw Greg staring at her hand, a bright red drop shone at the end of her middle finger. Suddenly Greg's pupils turned a dark red as the veins around his eyes pumped up with blood. She saw Greg open his mouth then suddenly he was on top of her.

"I'm sorry" he heard him say before passing out.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review.<p> 


	7. and your enemies closer

Sara woke up and found herself lying on the examination table. She could hear the sound of running water to her right, when she turned to look she saw Greg washing his face on a sink, "What did you do to me?" Sara asked, feeling more betrayed than scared.

"I'm sorry" Greg said as he turned to face her, "I thought I could trust you" he looked down at the bite he had given her on the arm, "I thought I could trust myself".

"What are you going to do with me?" she whimpered.

"Nothing" he said as he held her hand and helped her sit up.

"I can't keep your secret"

"You won't have to" calmly he stared at her eyes, his pupils widening as he did. "You will not remember the last few minutes, you do not believe in vampires"

"I…I don't" she whispered calmly.

"I came here and apologize, we made up and are friends again but then you tripped and cut yourself with the scalpel"

"Did it hurt?" she asked him, a worried look in her eyes.

"A little, but we patched you right up and you're fine" Greg smiled as he placed a bandage over her wound; "you can only take this off to change the bandage, and only when you're alone, ok?" Sara nodded obediently, "when you do, all you will see is a cut. Once it is all healed up, then you can take it off permanently. Now come one, let's go back in there and do our jobs"

Suddenly the doors swung open as Dave and Dr. Robbins hurried in with a body, "What happened there?" Al asked, quickly noticing the bandage on Sara's arm.

"I had a little accident, what about him?" She pointed to the body.

"We're not sure yet" Dave said as he passed the body onto one of the examination tables, "but it looks as if he walked himself to death"

"What?" Greg frowned as he looked closer, recognizing the man as the one he had first compelled outside the hospital.

"Well, I've got to go do my job" Sara put on her jacket, covering the wound on her arm.

"What…no wait Sara…!" Greg begun after her then stopped to take out his phone, he looked around the hallway to make sure he was alone then dialed home.

"Sanders residence" Katherine answered.

"Good, you're still there" Greg said.

"Actually, I've come and gone several times, but I'm here now so…"

"I don't care" Greg was panicking; he was having a hard time controlling his emotions, "Look, I just…"

"Well? Anytime now"

"The man I first compelled, the one who lent us his car in the hospital, he's here"

"So?"

"So? He's DEAD!" Greg shouted, "Apparently he walked himself to death, how did that happen?"

"What did you say to him when you compelled him?""

"Well, he told me he needed to get somewhere, so I told him to walk"

"And you didn't think to ask him where he was going?"

"Not really"

"Compelling is all in the wording, what if you'd told an actor to break a leg?"

"Well, he's dead now, and it's all my fault; and what's worst I just compelled one of my best friends"

"Then I hope you used the right words" Katherine laughed, "Good bye Greg"

"What? No! Wait!" but it was too late, Katherine had already hung up.

* * *

><p>Sara walked back into the DNA lab, the samples she and Greg had been processed still weren't ready, but another result was coming in. she took the paper as it exited the printer and begun reading it carefully, quickly she turned and ran towards Nick's office.<p>

"Nick!" She reached the door, gasping for air as she did, "look at this"

"What is it?" Nick took the paper but waited for Sara to explain.

"DNA results, from Greg's shirt" she entered the room and locked the door before sitting down, "It's not just Greg's blood on it, there's also blood from our second victim and two others, which means…"

"…he was there when Katherine was murdered" he finished.

"Not just there" Sara corrected him, "he plunged the stake into her heart"

* * *

><p>Sara and Nick stormed over to Katherine Willows' office, "We have a problem" Katherine said when they approached, "Greg's been lying to us"<p>

"You know?" Nick frowned.

"Yeah, Archie pulled up a traffic cam showing us Greg and a woman driving down I15, the woman was not our Katherine…wait, how did you know?"

"We found blood evidence that suggests that Greg did the staking not only of our second victim but at least another two different victims"

"Ok, now we have a real problem, lying is one thing; murder is a whole other story"

* * *

><p>Greg was walking down the hallway when he saw Nick wave at him, "Hey Greg!" Smiling he headed towards his friend.<p>

"Hold it right there!" he heard Brass shout from behind, he looked back and saw Brass and another two policemen running towards him, before him he saw Nick take out his department issued plastic flex cuffs and immediately knew, they were coming after him. While trying not to look like anything other than human, he ran past Nick, pushing him against the wall then turned left towards the exit.

"Don't do this Greg" he found Katherine Willows standing in the way, "Let us help you, we're your friends"

"You're not my friends" Greg said angrily as he walked past her but she grabbed hold of his hand tightly.

"You're not going anywhere"

"Let me go!" he tried to pull away without using his superior strength, still wanting to seem as human as possible.

"I can't let you go"

"I said…!" Greg turned to stare at her directly in the eyes, his pupils widening as he did, "LET ME GO!"

"And I said I can't do that!" Katherine replied stubbornly as she pulled out a flex cuff.

Shocked, Greg threw her against the wall with more strength than he wished he'd used. He pushed open the entrance door then sped away as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Hope you're liking the story, please review.<p> 


	8. Fugitive

"How are you feeling?" Sara asked as she handed Katherine an Ice bag.

"I've been better" her boss placed the bag over her head and sat back on her chair, "I just can't believe it" she sighed, "I mean first of all murder, then he escape, negates any help we try to give him and then, to top it all off he pushes me against the wall" she tilted her chair back to better accommodate the cold bag on her forehead, "I didn't even know Greg was that strong"

"I know, Nick said he pushed him aside like he was a little kid"

"He said we weren't his friends" Katherine sat back up straight, "and then he tried to order me to let him go" Katherine frowned, "come to think of it, he actually seemed surprised when I told him I couldn't"

"You mean he expected you to obey him?"

"Yeah, it's like he…" Katherine noticed the white bandage on Sara's arm showing under her jacket, "What happened there?"

Sara puller up her sleeve and showed her the bandage, "I was down in the examination room with Greg, I slipped and cut myself with the scalpel, it hurt a little, but we patched me up and I'm fine"

"Let me have a look"

"No!" Sara stepped back, "I shouldn't"

"Why?" Katherine frowned.

"I…I don't know, I'm just not supposed to"

"You don't have to show me if you don't want to" Katherine smiled as she stood and walked up to her.

"Thanks, I…I should get back to work" Sara begun to walk to away when suddenly Katherine pulled the bandage off of her arm, "No!" she quickly covered the wound with her other hand, but it was too late, Katherine had seen it clear as day.

"Sara, that's no scalpel cut"

"Yeah, it is" Sara nodded, "I cut myself, I need to get back to work, I have to do my job"

"Sara!" Katherine shouted, "If you want to do your job, you have to look at that wound for what it is"

Sara stopped where she stood, trembling she brought her arm up and slowly opened her eyes, "Oh my god" tears begun to fill her eyes, "How?" she looked at Katherine, "Why can't I remember?"

"It was Greg" Katherine replied, "He bit you then took away your memories"

"No, that's impossible; the teeth marks, they're not human"

"That's because Greg's not human" Katherine placed her hands on the sides of Sara's head, "He's a vampire"

* * *

><p>Greg sped up to the door, "I'm in trouble" Greg said as he entered the living room, Katherine was drinking from Mrs. Kirkpike, he pulled her away, "Did you hear me?"<p>

Suddenly Katherine had him pinned against the wall, "Don't forget your place boy!" she let go of him, "Now tell me, what's the problem?"

"My friends the CSIs, they think I committed the murders"

"You mean the know you committed the murders" she corrected him, "Don't tell me you're starting to believe your own lies"

"Whatever, the important thing is that I'm a fugitive now"

"And that's a problem why?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm a fugitive! I have to leave my home, my job, my friends and family" he sat down on the couch, "I have nothing, I have no one" he looked at her, "Where will I go? What will I do?"

"That's the beauty of it" she sat down beside him and begun to caress his hair, "You can go anywhere you want to go, be anyone you want to be" she kissed his cheek, "In fifty years everyone you ever knew will either be dying or dead, but you…you will be as young as you are now and stronger than ever"

"So, what now? What do we do?"

Katherine leaned in and begun to kiss him more passionately, "Anything we want"

* * *

><p>"A vampire?" Sara looked puzzled, "Is that even possible?" she frowned.<p>

"It is" Katherine wrapped her arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"And you knew they were real?"

"When you spend as much time as I did on the wrong side of the tracks, you come across a few of the night's secrets"

"Why didn't you say anything? You knew we were looking for a vampire"

"Would you have believed me?" Katherine looked at her, "Besides, It had been such a long time since I last saw one and we've had so many whack jobs lately, the thought of a real vampire never crossed my mind"

"And Greg is one of them" Sara looked at the bite marks on her arm, "how long do you think he's been one?"

"I couldn't say, by the way he'd been acting lately, I'd say he was quite new; but then again he is different than other vampire's I've seen before"

"How so?"

"For starters he can walk in the sunlight, any other vampire would have been fried the moment they walked out the door, which leads me to believe he might be an original, It could be that he was a vampire all along"

"So he's been playing us for the last 11 years?"

"I don't know, that could be a possibility, the only thing we know for sure is that he is extremely dangerous, and that ordinary weapons won't have any effect on him"

"Wait a minute" Sara took out her phone, "Nick is out there looking for Greg as we speak. We have to warn him!"

* * *

><p>Nick and two other police officers arrived at Greg's house; they got out of the truck and walked past the broken door on the front yard. Weapons drawn they entered the house, in the living room two bodies lay sprawled over the carpet, their heads and limbs had been torn apart. Nick signaled the officers to check the kitchen and the dining room then headed up the stairs to the second story.<p>

He heard a small bump, quickly he turned and found Greg standing in the middle of his bedroom with his back facing the door, he was wearing nothing but pants and his arms were covered up to his elbows in blood.

"You shouldn't have come here Nick"

"Greg" Nick spoke softly as he approached, never lowering his gun, "What did you do?"

"I really wish you hadn't come"

"Come on bud" Nick drew his flex cuffs, "You need help. Maybe we can work something out with the DA"

"You mean get me into a mental hospital?" Greg laughed, still keeping his back to Nick, "I'm not crazy"

"Of course you're not" Nick replied, "It's the job, sometimes it can really get to you, I understand"

"You don't understand anything" Greg replied, "You want crazy? I'll give you crazy"

Suddenly Greg turned to face him his eye blood red, he jumped at him and Nick fired, he was sure he had fired, but Greg didn't stop, he threw him down against the floor. On the first floor he heard the officer's fire at something followed by screams and shouts of pain.

* * *

><p>Brass and his team arrived at the scene, they walked past the broken door, there were two bodies on the living room, and two more in the kitchen. The sight was gruesome to say the least, dreading what he would find he walked up the stairs, In Greg's room he found Nick, laying on the floor, a puddle of blood by the side of his neck.<p> 


	9. Epilogue

Katherine and Sara walked down the hall, it had been almost a year since they last saw Greg, yet they still kept coming here every weekend, not because they were worried, or felt sorry for him; No, they supposed it was more out of regret, regret of not noticing the signs in time, of not being able to do anything, of not warning him in time.

The nurse opened the door and let them in, inside Nick sat on the floor, his back to the door as he rocked himself back and forth, "How has he been" Katherine asked the nurse.

"Same as always" The nurse said as she placed a hand on Nick's shoulder, "He's still whispering the same thing over and over, he barely sleeps or eats. I'm not sure how much longer he can keep up like this"

"Could you maybe…give us a moment" Sara asked the nurse as she sat down next to Nick.

"Sure thing" the nurse replied as she left the padded room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Nicky, how are you doing?" Sara spoke softly, caressing his back and carefully pulling his hair back so she could see his eyes.

She didn't receive an answer; instead he kept murmuring the same words he'd been saying since they found him lying on the ground in Greg's bedroom.

"…shouldn't have come, don't go looking, shouldn't have come, don't go looking…"

"He's never going to be the same is he?" Sara looked up at Katherine.

"You know firsthand what compulsion is capable of doing to you" She knelt down and placed her hand on Nick's Jaw, "We gave him Vervain, and he's received lots of therapy and still nothing" she hugged his head against her chest, "God only knows what Greg did to his mind"

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>How did you like the story?<p>

I'm thinking of making a part two, what do you think?

please review.


	10. Life after the end

I know I named the previous episode Epilogue, I originally planned to end the story there, but after I was done I came up with some good Ideas on what would happen next. At first I thought I should start it as another story, especially because there's a slight change on main characters but I decided against it feeling it could cause a confusion for anyone trying to read it that hadn't red the previous version. Anyway, here is the start of Part two.

* * *

><p>Sara stared at the body on the examination table; the official report said the cause of death had been physical trauma from falling off a seven-story building. Dr. Robbins had attributed the bite marks to some sort of torture previous to the murder. She knew better of course, she had seen those bite marks before; in fact she had seen them everyday on her arm for the last twelve months.<p>

"We don't know for sure" Katherine replied when Sara went to her with her suspicion of a vampire.

"We don't know for sure?" Sara argued, "I know the teeth marks, remember?" she pulled up her sleeve to make her point.

"You've come up with vampire suspects at least twice a month since you learned about their existence"

"That's because before then, I didn't know they could be suspects"

"What I'm trying to say is that vampires aren't that common, I spent 15 years between the two times I actually saw one"

"But Greg is still out there, he could come back anytime he wishes"

"Yes, that is a possibility, but odds are he won't come back to a city where he is wanted for seven counts of murder and the entire police department knows his face"

* * *

><p>Sara was sitting on her couch, Grissom was away on another expedition and she was left alone to ponder as she waited for her pizza to arrive. She pulled out the brochure for the Spring Mountain treatment center where Nick was staying, she wondered if she should be there as well.<p>

The doorbell rang and she quickly stood "Coming!" She shouted as she reached for the money she had left aside, "that was quick…"

"Hello Sara"

"Greg" Sara said coldly, slowly she stepped away from the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town" he smiled, "I thought I should drop by and say hi"

"You can't come in, you're not invited"

"So you know?" Greg smiled, "You always were very clever"

"How long?" Sara asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How long did you have us fooled?"

"Only a day or so" he replied, "I was new, I didn't know how to control my self"

"And you do now?"

"You'd be surprised by what I can do now"

"What about Nick?"

"What about him?" Greg asked calmly.

"What you did to him, he's been in a mental hospital for the last twelve months¡"

"Yes well, I guess that was unfortunate…for him at least"

"Unfortunate?" Sara frowned, "Don't you at least feel sorry?"

"That would require me caring" Greg begun to step away backwards, "I just came here to warn you, I'm going to be in town for a couple of weeks" suddenly his eyes turned red as he showed his fangs, "Do not get in my way!"

And just like that, he was gone. Sara quickly closed the door and sat on the floor, her back against the wall she begun to cry, never taking her eyes off of the door.

* * *

><p>Sara stepped out of the bus and looked around, this was definitely the place Katherine had described. Not knowing where to go first, she headed to the first place she saw open, a local bar and grill cleverly named "The Grill".<p>

She sat down on the bar and ordered some fries and a beer, "Excuse me, would you happen to know where I might find a woman by the name of Elizabeth Forbes?" she asked a young waiter.

"You mean Sheriff Forbes?" the young man corrected her, "She's probably out on patrol, but that's her daughter over there" He pointed to a teenage blonde girl who was waving fare well to another two teenage girls.

"Um…thanks" Sara walked up to the girl before she could leave, "Excuse me" she wasn't sure of what to say, she decided to start by something simple, "I was told you were Sheriff Forbes's daughter"

"That is correct" the quirky teen replied, "Caroline Forbes, at your service" she said politely.

"Your mother sold a friend of mine a very special herb, I was hoping she could sell me some"

"Wait, you mean vervain?" the girl frowned.

"You know about vervain?" Sara asked surprised.

"It's either that or you're accusing my mother of being a drug dealer" Caroline replied, "If you're asking for vervain that means you know about vampires".

"You know about vampires too?" Sara was surprised that such a young girl would know of such a thing.

"Maybe I can help" Caroline held her hand, "Tell me why you need it"

The two of them sat at a table and begun to talk. Caroline listened closely as Sara told her story; she explained what had happened with Greg and Nick, and how she needed vervain to keep him away from herself and the other CSIs.

"Maybe I can help" Caroline said as she stood, "But there's something I need to do first, When are you leaving?"

"I was hoping tomorrow morning, why?"

"Are you staying somewhere?"

"I saw an Inn down the road, I was thinking of getting a room there"

"Good, I'll meet you there tonight, I'll explain everything then"

* * *

><p>Sara answered the door and found Caroline standing outside her hotel room, "You're back" Sara said happily, "Did you get the vervain?" she asked quickly.<p>

"I managed to get some, but I doubt it will be enough for you to give to all of your team" Caroline pulled a small box and handed it to Sara.

"It's better than nothing" she smiled, "How much do I owe you?"

"I'm just helping" Caroline replied, "I couldn't put a price on the lives of others"

"Thank you, you have no Idea how much this means to us"

"There's one more thing, there might be away to help your friend Nick, though I'm not sure you'll like it"

"Anything!" Sara quickly replied, "If there's the any way to get Nick back, we'll try it. Just tell us what we have to do"

"You can't do anything, but maybe I can"

"You? how?"

"There's something you should know, but please, don't freak out" Caroline stood between Sara and the door, "I'm a vampire"

"You're a…" Sara frowned, "But the vervain and the help…"

"I'm a good vampire" Caroline added, "I haven't drank blood directly from a human in almost two years now, usually I drink from, donor bags or wild animals"

"So it's possible?" Sara wasn't letting her guard down, but if Caroline was capable of helping Nick, she would do anything. "There are good vampires?"

"The hunger for blood is a strong sensation, most vampires shut off their emotions to deal with the regret of killing, but others learn to control their hunger and we don't have to kill or even hurt other people. We're like everybody else, we laugh, we cry, we…love" she finished with a whisper and Sara couldn't help but feel sorry. All of a sudden Caroline was back to her quirky self, "So to answer your question; yes, there are good vampires"

"And you can help Nick?"

"I think so"

* * *

><p>The nurse shut the door behind her, leaving Sara and Caroline alone in the padded room with Nick. Sara had decided not to tell Katherine of her plan, she wasn't sure if she would approve of working with a vampire, but if Caroline could help Nick, she had to give it a try. There was nothing left to loose.<p>

Nick was sitting in the middle of the room; his arms were crossed around his legs as he rocked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He was still murmuring the same words.

"…shouldn't have come, don't go looking, shouldn't have come, don't go looking…"

"Nick" Sara placed her hands on his back; he looked up to her and smiled but continued swaying himself as he repeated his phrase.

"…shouldn't have come, don't go looking, shouldn't have come, don't go looking…"

"I brought a friend here to see you" she whispered, "She's going to try and make you feel better"

Caroline knelt in front of Nick but before she could so much as say a word Nick backed away screaming into a corner, "I didn't go looking! I didn't go looking! I didn't go looking"

"He knows you're a vampire" Sara frowned; "Let me try to calm him down" Caroline placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Let me" she said. Calmly she walked up to him and knelt down before him, he was cornered so there was nowhere for him to go. "Look at me Nick" She said as she stared directly into his eyes, her compulsion working it's way into his mind, "Calm down"

Nick settled down obediently, but in his eyes Sara could still see he was afraid of Caroline.

"I'm not going to hurt you" the blonde vampire added to her order, "I need you to relax"

Nick let his arms slump onto the ground as he obeyed her command.

"Good, now listen to me closely, I need you to be brave she said as she placed her forehead next to his, I need you to take me to the day when you talked to Greg. Take me to when Greg attacked you"

* * *

><p>Caroline stood at the front porch of a house, the front door had been ripped of it's hinges and lay broken on the front yard. She tried her step at the frame and found that she could enter. To her left she saw a living room, to people lay dead on the floor. The once white carpet was now crimson as the bodies bled from their thorn limbs and heads.<p>

Suddenly she heard a low thud coming from the second floor. Carefully she climbed up the stairs, once on top she heard low whispers coming from a room to her left. Slowly she approached the room; inside Nick was laying on the floor, blood oozing from a wound in his neck. Above him a blonde man was whispering in his ear.

"You shouldn't have come here Nick" she heard him whisper, "don't go looking for me anymore" the scene continued to play over and over again before her eyes.

"You shouldn't have come here Nick; don't go looking for me anymore. You shouldn't have come here Nick; don't go looking for me anymore. You shouldn't have come here Nick; don't go looking for me anymore. You shouldn't have come here Caroline"

Caroline gasped as the man lunched himself against her, pinning her against the wall. "Now you won't go looking anymore!"

"I've been a vampire longer than you!" Caroline shouted as she forced his hands off her neck, "I'm stronger than you" she said, finally releasing her self.

"Are you" Greg said as he held his hand out towards her, there were five feet of space between them yet Caroline felt as if he were choking her, "You can't defeat me here Caroline" he raised his hand and Caroline begun to rise up against the wall until her head was touching the ceiling, "You shouldn't have come here Caroline; don't come looking for me again or I will kill you" Greg opened his hand and Caroline felt her self fall.

She fell straight through the second story floor, and through first story floor; through the basement and through a lab; through a hospital and then through a park; she continued falling through scenes and memories until she fell back out of Nick's mind.

"…shouldn't have come, don't go looking, shouldn't have come, don't go looking…" She heard Nick say. His arms were back around his legs and he was rocking himself back and forth.

"What happened?" Sara asked when she saw Caroline stand.

"He was too strong" Caroline frowned, "He shouldn't have been that strong"

"So you can't help him?"

"There is another way but…"

"Anything!" Sara interrupted, "Do whatever you must but please, make him better"

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, please"

"Very well" Caroline lifted the arm of her blouse and took a deep bite off of it, rapidly she placed her arm up against Nick's mouth and before Sara could even comprehend what she was doing she broke Nicks neck with a swift movement of her arms.

"No!" Sara shouted, "What are you doing?"

"What you asked" Caroline replied calmly, "I'm making him better"

* * *

><p>Hope you're liking the story, please review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	11. Awake

Nick woke up gasping for air, he felt as if he'd been run over by a train, "Wha…what happened?"

"Nick?" he heard Sara, though he couldn't tell where she was, he couldn't even tell if the room was to bright or two dark, to him it seemed like both. "Nick, are you all right?" he heard her ask again, "Speak to me"

"I…I'm all right" he replied with a hoarse voice, "What happened to me? Where's Greg?" He felt Sara caress his hair and he noticed it was longer.

Suddenly she was hugging him, "You're all right" she shouted happily, "You're back"

"Back?" his throat was dry, and he began to feel a pounding headache, "Where did I go?"

Suddenly he heard a second voice, "We don't have time for this, we have to take him somewhere private"

"Caroline" he whispered, "you're Caroline…where do I know you from?"

He felt someone place a shoulder under his arm to help him up; he hadn't realized how weak he was. His whole body was numb as if he'd spent a long time in the same position.

"How are we going to get him out?" he saw that Sara was the one helping him up, his eyesight was finally adjusting to the illumination.

"Just leave that to me" he saw Caroline open a door before them and wait for them to pass through.

"What the hell is going on here?" he barely managed the words when he heard another woman speak.

"Where do you think you're taking him?"

"We filled the paperwork" he heard Caroline say, "We're taking him home, he's much better now"

"Of course" the woman replied, "he's much better"

"Who was that?" he asked, "where are we?"

He knew he must have dosed off because the next thing he knew they were taking him out of a car and leading him up a porch, his eyes were finally better and he was sure the place looked familiar but his mind was too fussy to make sense of it, "Where are we?"

"My house" Sara replied, "Caroline, Nick you may come in"

The two of them sat him on a couch then sat before him, "What happened to me?" why do I feel so sick?"

"It's a number of reasons" Caroline replied as the two of them held his hand, "But first tell us what you remember"

"Greg…he murdered some people, I went up to his room and he was covered in blood, it was like he had just snapped, he was crazy"

He saw the two of them look at each other then back at him, "what then?"

"We started talking and then he jumped me, I blacked out next thing I know I was being dragged by you two"

"Ok then" Caroline clapped her hands, "let's start at the beginning, Sara?"

"This is going to sound hard to believe Nick, but Greg didn't just snap. He became a vampire"

"Wait a what?"

The two of them went on for what seemed like hours, explaining to him what Greg had done. How he had fried his brain, how he had spent the last twelve months in a mental hospital, how Sara had gotten Caroline to help him and what that help meant.

"That still doesn't explain why I feel so sick" he said once the two had finished their story.

"In your condition you barely ate slept or even moved, your mind was suddenly thrust out of the loop it had been reliving the last year and you're in transition to becoming a vampire. I don't know if there's anything that could make your situation any worse"

"I'm not having contractions am I? See there's a good thing right there!" Nick said jokingly, bending in pain as he tried to laugh, "I guess it was a good thing Greg used protection before screwing me over"

"How can you make jokes at a time like…" Sara was about to nag him when Caroline stopped her.

"No! let him, it's better that he takes things less seriously. That could make the difference between a vampire like me and a vampire like Greg"

"So what happens now?" he sat up and took a more serious posture, "I drink blood and become a vampire?"

"Or you don't and you die" Caroline finished for him.

"Well, it'd be a shame to finally be back only to die" he crossed his arms, "But drinking blood and becoming a vampire…I don't know"

"It doesn't have to change you" Caroline commented, "It will change how you'll live, but it doesn't have to change who you are" she looked over at Sara and knew what she was thinking, "It changed Greg because he allowed it to change him"

"And how do I stop it from changing who I am?"

"Practice, patience…and a good teacher wouldn't hurt" Caroline added, "Luckily you have me"

"So where do we get blood?" He hadn't realized how stupid his question had been until he'd said it, "I mean…whose?"

"Me" Sara replied as she took off her jacket.

"What?" He frowned, "No, I couldn't…I…"

"I wear Greg's scar with shame, yours I would wear with honor" she lifted the arm of her blouse and showed him the scar on her arm, "If you have to do it, wouldn't it be better to do it on someone who is willing?"

"She's right" Caroline said as she sat next to him.

"Greg lost control and killed several people, what if I…I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't" Sara smiled, "I trust you"

"And I'll be here" Caroline added, "I can stop you if things get out of hand"

Hoping they were right, he looked at them both then nodded. Slowly he reached for Sara's arm and took it up to his mouth, "I…I can't! I can't do it!"

He needs motivation Caroline said as she handed Sara a card opener from the side table, Just a pinch, the smell of blood will get him going. Sara placed the card opener and pricked her arm, a small drop forming where the point met her skin.

That was all Nick needed, he didn't know how it had all happened but the next thing he knew he was being pulled away by Caroline. "That's enough" she shouted, you've had enough"

"Oh my god!" Sara, I'm sorry, did I…"

"I'm fine" Sara smiled, "It didn't hurt much, and you didn't drink much either" he saw her sit down on the couch and close her eyes.

"What happened is she ok?" he looked desperately at Caroline who calmly walked up to her, "She had a long day, and the blood loss didn't help" she grabbed hold of her and lifted her up as if she were carrying a baby, "She'll be all right, she just needs some sleep"

* * *

><p>There was a sudden thump and Sara woke up to find that she was laying on her bed.<p>

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

On a corner of her room she found Nick sitting alone in the darkness, "I was worried and came to check up on you"

"I'm fine" she said stubbornly as she sat on the edge of the bed, "Are you hungry? do you want more?"

"What? No I…" He sighed, "I don't ever want to do that to you…or anyone ever again"

"It's the least I could do. After all, if I'd had better sense, if I'd warned you in time instead of worrying over a stupid bandage…"

"Never do that again" Nick stood towering before her, "Don't blame yourself for what happened to me. That's all on Greg, not on you"

"But if I had…" she stood to face him.

"I remember" Nick interrupted her. She looked at him puzzled and waited for him to continue. "Katherine came to visit me every weekend to see how I was doing; you came every day"

"I…" she was speechless; she'd never thought he'd remember things so clearly.

"You were there when I had no one else to lean on, thank you" he whispered, and suddenly he kissed her. She thought she should back away, slap him even; but the truth was, she didn't want him to stop.

Slowly he guided her back on to the bed as she pulled his shirt off over his head. It wasn't long before they were at it under the covers. At first she had feared that he would loose control and end up crunching into her jugular. But all the while Nick was being as gentle as possible, several times she felt his teeth up against her neck, but he never took the bite. Their bodies rocked back and forth until finally they peaked and fell asleep side by side.

Morning came too soon Sara thought as she tenderly caressed Nick's chest, "You're cold to the touch" she whispered.

"I'm sorry" he replied, "Caroline said I should drink coffee to…"

"Shh" Sara placed her index fingers over his lips, "It's ok, it's a nice change"

"What are we doing?" Nick frowned, "You're married, and I…" he sighed as he sat up, "I'm a dead man"

"You're more alive than my marriage" Sara sat up too, "I haven't seen my husband in three months, and before that I only saw him for two weeks. I try to tell my self that it's all right; I even try to convince my self that he loves me because of my mind and not my body but…"

"I didn't know you and Grissom were having problems" Nick placed his hand on her back and she slowly moved in under his arms until he was hugging her.

"Really? You and me in the sack didn't give it away?"

"I suppose that should have been my first clue" he laughed as he held onto her more tightly, "I guess I'm a little out of practice on being a CSI"

"Oh my god!" She shouted, scaring Nick right out of the bed.

"What is it?" he asked as he looked around for some sort of intruder.

"I'm late for work!"


	12. The friends we have

Hi, I know I've had very little of Greg on the last few chapters, I really wanted to contrast Nick's transformation over Greg's to see how it affected them as vampires, but the story will start to move on a little faster after this chapter and we will have some more of Greg Sanders starting now.

* * *

><p>Greg stood staring as the woman opened the door for her last costumer to leave; calmly he crossed the street, ignoring the moving vehicles that had to swerve to avoid hitting him.<p>

"I'm sorry, but we're closing now" he heard the woman inside say when he entered the small shop.

"If you want you can…" The woman stared at him with shock, "Ave Maria Purisima" she whispered in her native tongue, "How did you get in?" she asked.

"This is not a home" he replied, a smile forming on his face, "I don't need permission to enter"

"That is not what I meant" the woman said as her shock turned to anger, "And you know it!"

"Oh! You mean that?" he pointed at a talisman hanging over the door, "Nice little trick by the way, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve too"

"What do you want?" the woman said as she held her hand out towards him.

"What I want" Greg calmly walked up to her until the woman's hand was on his chest, "What I want is you!" suddenly his eyes turned red as he took a bite out of the woman's neck.

"Mami!" Greg let the body slump to the ground as he moved to the back of the room, on a corner behind some curtains a little girl sat shivering in fright, "Look at what we have here" Greg smiled as he approached the little girl, "Dessert"

"No!" the girl shouted. Suddenly the curtains flew up out of the walls and windows and begun to twist around Greg, tying his arms against his chest and lifting him up onto the ceiling.

"Enough!" Greg's voiced echoed through the room as everything stood still. The curtains fell softly to the floor as he stepped calmly up to the girl, "You're a feisty one aren't you? And quite strong for your age; certainly stronger than your mother was" he said, causing the girl to cry. "Don't worry, you'll be with her soon enough"

* * *

><p>Nick finished making the sandwich then in a blink of an eye was standing by the stairs as Sara walked down to the first floor, "Breakfast" he said as he handed her the plate.<p>

"Oh, um…thanks" she took a large bite and was about to swallow when all of a sudden Nick rushed out of sight; in the blink of an eye he was by her side again.

"Milk or juice?" he asked as he held up both bottles.

"Jui…" She hadn't finished the word when Nick was gone and back again, this time with a glass of orange juice in his hand.

"Thanks" she said. She finished the meal as fast as she could then opened the door, "Okay, I'll see you…" suddenly Nick was at the top of the stairs.

"Later?" she looked at him confused.

"The light" Nick said as he pointed at the bright rectangle on the floor, "It hurts"

"Sorry" Sara said as she quickly closed the door.

Nick was by her side now, "Have a good day" he kissed her softly.

"You too" she smiled, "Are you sure you'll be all right here by yourself all day?"

"It's not like I can go anywhere" he said looking at the door, "Besides, Caroline said she'd come by later today, I'll just watch some TV until she then"

Sara opened the door slowly and Nick stepped away slowly as the light inundated the hallway. Once she was gone Nick walked in to the living room and frowned. "Damn! Now what am I supposed to do?"

Sara had left the window open and light inundated half of the room. Unfortunately for Nick, it was the half with the TV and remote.

* * *

><p>Katherine was lying on a large red couch placed at the center of a large warehouse that had been decorated on the inside in the style of an upper class Victorian mansion. Around her she had five serving girls, and seven armed men or "goons" as Greg liked to call them. She had just finished feeding off of one of the girls when she saw Greg walk in.<p>

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Two for one special" he threw a duffle bag to one of the girls and sat beside her, "Put that with the others" he ordered then turned back to Katherine.

"How many does that make now?"

"Fifty three" he replied "and I still have a lead on another two here in Vegas" he leaned in to try and kiss her.

"And the book?" she asked coldly.

Greg realized she wasn't in the mood and turned away, "Still looking, it'd be easier if I had access to all my old files in the lab"

"Why don't you go get them?"

"If I set foot in that lab, I'll end up with more holes than a slice of Swiss" he sat pondering for a minute, "The place never closes, there's always people on duty"

"We need that book" Katherine stood up and walked up to a French dresser, "we have all the ingredients, all we need is the spell"

"And me" Greg added.

"And you" Katherine smiled, "You're the most important part"

"So you admit I was special?" he lifted an eyebrow, "I wasn't just a random guy walking into an alley?"

Smiling she walked up to him and sat on his lap "Let's just say you were a happy coincidence"

"Coincidence, but no accident" he added.

Slowly she placed her lips close to his, "Definitely no accident" she whispered as she began to kiss him passionately.

* * *

><p>It was near noon when Caroline arrived, of course by then Nick had already managed to tie together a broom and a mop and used them to reach for the TV remote.<p>

At first he had considered exercising, but soon realized exercise was a waste of time when you could do 1500 push ups in under a minute. He watched TV for a couple of hours, by then the hunger was really starting to get to him. He made himself a sandwich then left it on the table without even a bite; he then tried to lure the neighbors cat in through the window with a piece of ham but the animal seemed to sense his intentions and ran off in the other direction. He had no choice but to sit by the front door and wait for someone to arrive.

And finally Caroline did. He was happy to see her of course, but he was even happier to see the blood bag she had brought from a blood bank. Eagerly he ripped the top part open and drank it all in a matter of seconds.

"Feeling better now?" Caroline smiled as she watched him lick the bag clean.

"Yeah" he replied as he wiped his face clean and licked his fingers. "I never thought I'd ever be so hungry…or that I'd enjoy the taste of blood so much"

"Don't get too used to it" Caroline replied, "After tonight you'll be feeding mostly on animal blood"

"What's that like?" he finished cleaning himself.

"The hunt can be a little fun, but it can also be frustrating" Caroline begun rummaging through her bags, "Blood doesn't taste as good though. And you will be weaker than if you fed with human blood"

"But it will keep me from becoming like Greg?"

"Yes" she tossed him some clothes, "Here, I brought you a change of clothes from your house"

"Thanks" Nick smiled, recognizing his old training sweat pants and hoodie, "But how did you get in? I thought we had to be invited?"

"Technically you're dead" She replied, "So your house has no owner"

"It's good to know I can go into my own house" he looked out the window, "Or at least I will, once the sun sets"

"Yeah, that can be frustrating"

"Aren't we supposed to sleep inside a coffin or something during the day?"

"Are you tired?"

"No"

"Then why would you want to sleep?"

"I fell a sleep last night" Nick added.

"We still sleep, and dream" she sat down next to him, "Just not as often"

"Do you miss it?" he looked at her, "Being human?"

"I'm not sure I remember the difference" she replied

"How old are you?" he frowned, "as a vampire?"

"I was sixteen when I died" she said glumly, "I've been sixteen for two and a half years"

Nick felt sad for her, she seemed like such a wise and all knowing girl, he never imagined she was truly that young. "I…I'm sorry"

"It's ok" she smiled, "Like I said, I can't really remember how it felt to be human. Although I can remember that I wasn't a very nice person"

"Well, you're a very nice vampire" he said as he placed his arm around her.

"Don't start getting all fatherly on me" she said jokingly as she pushed him away.

"I know, I know; you're older than me…vampirically speaking"

"And don't you forget it" she laughed.

* * *

><p>"Sara!" Katherine shouted as she walked up to her, "Anything you want to tell me?"<p>

"What do you mean?" Sara frowned not sure of how much Katherine really knew.

"I mean Nick!" she slammed the stack of files she was carrying on the desk to make her anger more evident, "You took him out of the medical center"

"he got better" she shrugged, "he didn't need to be there"

"Got better? How did that happen?"

"I sort of…got a vampire to help him"

"You got a vampire to help him?" she repeated, "And did you ever think to ask me about this?"

"I didn't need to ask you, I did it for him! I owed it to him!"

Katherine took a deep breath, "I guess what matters is that he's ok right"

Sara looked away.

"He is ok, right?"

"I suppose that depends on your definition of…"

"What happened Sara?" Katherine was getting even more annoyed.

"The only way to bring him back was to make him a vampire"

"You did what?" Katherine placed her hand on her forehead.

"They're not all like Greg, some of them are…"

"I know they're not all like Greg" Katherine interrupted, "I've met several of them before. That doesn't mean he won't be"

"He's not, he can control himself"

"We can't know that for sure, how do we know that in the heat of the moment he won't accidentally bite someone's head off?"

Sara wished Katherine had used another choice of words, "I know he won't" Sara said confident. "He's your friend, I know you want to see him, to believe he´ll be strong enough to control it"

"I do" Katherine placed her files under her arm and shook her head, "I really wish I could take that bet, but the stakes are too damn high" she begun to walk away, "If I have even the slightest reason to believe that he's a danger to anyone, I swear I'll have all of Las Vegas PD looking for him with a stake on their hands!"

"Nick is your friend" Sara said before Katherine could leave.

"Nick Stokes is dead"

* * *

><p>Nick ducked, a few feet away he could see his future victim, slowly he counted to three the swiftly pounced over his prey, his eyes turning a dark red as he bit on to the throat ripping the skin as his fangs made contact with the veins.<p>

"Well done" Caroline clapped as she approached him, "of course wild sheep are nowhere near as fast as a coyote or a hare"

"So, I'll just keep eating Sheep" Nick said happily as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Sure, and what will happen when someone notices all the sheep are dying?" She held her hand out to help him up, "it's not just humans you have to watch out for, you also have to take care of yourself. Exposure is a big No No" the two of them walked up to a car by the road as they continued talking. "Being around people that know your secret, you can get confident, even cocky and start showing off. But we're creatures of the night, we were meant to live under the radar"

"Are we done here?" the two of them turned to look at the young man sitting in the driver's seat of the car.

"Yes Robbie, we're done" Caroline replied, "You know what to do" she looked at Nick.

The two of them got in the car with him then Nick turned to stare at him in the eyes, "Robbie, you're going to take us to the same place where you picked us up earlier tonight"

"What about walking in the sunlight?" Nick asked, "Are you going to teach me that trick?"

"It's not something I can teach" Caroline showed him her ring, "You need a special talisman made by a witch"

"Get out of here…really? A witch?"

"You spent the last hour and a half hunting a sheep to drink it's blood because you're a vampire, and you're surprised witches are real?"

"What else is real, don't tell me werewolves…?"

Caroline nodded, "Friends with one"

"Anything else?"

"Not that I know of, but that doesn't mean there aren't other things"

"I feel like there's a whole new world I didn't know existed"

* * *

><p>Greg smiled as he gave his orders, it had been a long time since he'd last seen his fellow CSI; soon he would have what he needed to find the book, now all that remained was to get the two remaining witches. "You have your orders" He said as he finished his compulsion, "Now go"<p>

Calmly Greg walked down the parking lot then stopped, "What do you want?"

"Klaus is not happy with what you're doing" A hooded figure emerged from the shadows, "You will stop"

"I don't take orders from werevamp" Greg said calmly, "or his pet"

"I'm older than you! Show some respect!" the figure said as he grabbed Greg by the throat.

"Older" Greg smiled "not stronger"

Suddenly the figure was sent flying against a car at the far end of the parking lot.

"I subdued Katherina" Greg walked calmly towards the figure lying on the ground, "what makes you think I can't take you on Stefan?"

"Katherine is a slave to no one!" Stefan replied as he forced himself back on to his feet, "Her loyalties lay with whoever holds the strongest card"

"And as of now" Greg smiled, "That's me"

* * *

><p>So, how are you liking the story so far, please review and let me know what you think. Yes, I'm talking to you. Don't make me use my compulsion.<p> 


	13. Greed and Love

Sara was already home by the time Nick arrived. He saw her walk out the door to greet them.

"Thank you Robbie" He turned to face their driver, his pupils widening as he stared into his eyes, "Now you take care ok. Stay away from that gang you call friends, don't do drugs and look for a nice job, or maybe go back to school alright?"

"Yeah" the young man nodded happily, "I will"

Cheerfully he and Caroline walked up to the front door where Sara was waiting for them, frowning. "Did you just compel that man?" she asked angrily.

"Yeah, nick replied, we needed a ride"

"You ordered him around like a slave!"

"I should go" Caroline said as she backed away, "I'll leave you two…you know" and suddenly she was gone.

"I had to practice" Nick tried to remain calm, "plus I helped the kid straighten up his life"

"Practice? At what cost? His free will?"

"I don't get why this is such a big deal for you? I…"

"You were mentally unstable for a year because of a cumpulsion!" she shouted.

Nick stopped and stared at her, "You're right" he whispered, "I guess I was so caught up in everything I could do now that I didn't stop to think things through"

"I didn't mean to shout at you" Sara apologized, "I just don't want you to become…"

"Greg!" Nick said angrily.

"That's right" she sighed.

"No" Nick pushed her inside the house, "Greg's here"

"Hello Nick" Greg smiled as he walked up the drive way, "You're looking…better"

"No thanks to you" Nick said, his eyes turning red as the veins around them filled with blood. "What do you want Sanders?" He was having trouble controlling him self, he'd never felt this angry before.

"I came to see you" Greg said as he moved closer, "a little bird told me you were a vampire now" now they were staring eye to eye "I just had to come and see for my self how you were handling the whole murderer thing"

"I'm not like you" Nick replied coldly.

"Keep telling yourself that, we'll see how long you can keep it up" Greg's eyes darted off towards Sara who was standing safely inside her home, "Hello Sara" he walked up to the door, "You've been a naughty girl" he gestured at Nick, "I never took you for an adulterer" he smiled, "Or a necrophiliac for that matter" he smiled.

"Stay away from us" Sara stared at him coldly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" he walked up to him, "I came to give your little boyfriend here a job offer"

"I won't have anything to do with you" Nick replied.

"But you haven't even heard my offer yet" Greg said as he sat on the hood of Sara's car in the driveway. "I'm taking down the current "management"" Greg made air quotes, "Now according to my human resources department you're a great candidate for the Vegas branch of the operation, what do you say?"

"What do I say? I say the vampire thing is just an excuse, I think you really are crazy"

"You're either with me or against me" Greg replied calmly, "You have one week to make your choice" he turned around and begun to walk away.

"Against you" Nick replied.

"One week" Greg shouted before disappearing into the darkness.

Nick hurried and entered the house, "Are you ok?" he asked Sara as he hugged her tight.

"Yeah" she nodded, "you?"

"I'm fine" he let go of her, "I have to go" he looked at her, "he's up to something and I have to stop him"

"It's not our battle" Sara grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, it's not" he looked at her, "It's not yours or Caroline's; it's mine" he stepped in and looked around the living room, "I don't even have anything here to take with me" he turned around and headed for the door.

"You have me" Sara grabbed hold of him again.

"You can't get involved!" Nick stopped her, "If anything happened to you…"

"If your going to try and stop him, I'll…"

Nick grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her in the eyes, his pupils dilating as he talked, "You will stay here, you will not go after me or try to find Greg, do you understand me?"

"Yes" Sara whispered and Nick immediately rushed out of the house leaving her alone at the door, "But it looks like you don't understand vervain" she added.

* * *

><p>Katherine was looking through the pages of a grimoire when she heard Greg enter the warehouse, "Is it done?"<p>

"Yes, by this time tomorrow we'll have the last piece we need to find the book"

"And the witches?" she asked

"They're not going anywhere" Greg said calmly as he sat on the couch, "You'll never guess who I ran into"

"Some one interesting I hope" Katherine tossed the grimoire onto a desk stacked with others like it, "I've been locked up in here for too long"

"And you sure do hate getting bored" Greg said smiling, "Should I get jealous?" he raised an eyebrow, "You're not gonna go and turn anther poor shmuck are you?"

"I just might" she laughed, "A girl can never have too many men pinning over her"

"Speaking of which" Greg sat up straight, "The person I ran into was your old flame"

"Which one?" she joked.

"Salvatore" he replied coldly.

Katherine's face lost its sense of humor, as it became cold and unreadable, "Which one?" she repeated her question.

"Which do you think?" Greg let a smile slip. He was enjoying pushing her buttons.

"Don't play games with me!" Katherine charged at him but stopped half way. Suddenly she was flung across the room and pinned against the far wall.

"You are not my superior any more!" Greg walked up to her slowly, his hand up at her "The tables have turned, remember?"

And just like that he turned around and let her go, "You know I will never hurt you" he looked back at her, "I love you too much" he sat back on the couch and crossed his legs. "But I won't be pushed around either"

"You're right" Katherine walked up to him slowly, "We're doing this for us" She sat on his lap and kissed his cheek, "Let's not fight over stupid things" she continued kissing him, more passionately this time; "there'll be plenty of fighting soon enough"

* * *

><p>Nick stood under the hot shower, pondering on everything that had happened. He hated himself for having used his compulsion on Sara, but he would gladly do it again if it meant keeping her safe.<p>

"You're not alone" he remembered Caroline saying. He had gone to see her after what happened with Greg, hoping she would have some advice to give him. She did have advice though it was not what he wanted to hear. He knew he should have expected as much, it hardly ever is.

"You're not alone" she had said, "At times like this it's better to have friends at your side than stand on your own" She seemed to be talking from experience, "What's the point of working to keep our humanity if we don't get to enjoy it with the ones we love?"

Nick close the valve for the cold water and let the steaming hot water warm his body, he could feel he had been cold down to the bones. He'd been dead for a full day now and running around in the cold desert night hadn't done much to warm him up either.

He didn't really mind the cold, in fact it felt natural to him; but he still wanted to feel human, even if he was further away from it with each passing hour. Finally he stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

"Hello Nick" He heard a familiar voice in his living room.

"Hello Katherine" He replied calmly.

"It's good to see you're…better" she said forcing a smile Nick could tell she really wasn't feeling.

"I guess that's one way of putting it" he approached her to try and greet her but she immediately backed away.

"You know?" he asked as he sat down on his couch, gesturing for her to do the same.

Katherine nodded but remained standing, "I wish this hadn't happened" she said, "You didn't deserve any of this, you were a good man"

"I'm not dead" he frowned, "At least not entirely" he added.

"You may look like him" Katherine looked at him to his eyes, "Talk and act like him but you are not Nick Stokes" slowly she begun to turn away. "Nick Stokes died last night, and deep down, you know it too"

She headed for the door but stopped when Nick appeared before her.

"I'm not a monster" he looked at her his eyes watering, "I will never be a monster"

"I'm sure Greg believed the same thing" she walked past him and opened the door, "I don't ever want to see you near the lab Nick"

"I understand" Nick replied.

"One final piece of advice" Katherine said as stepped out, "for old time's sakes"

"Please"

"Keeping things close to you is greed, keeping them safe is love" she walked down the porch towards her car then looked back, "don't mistake the two"

"I won't" he whispered.

Nick sat silently in his living room as he pondered both contrasting pieces of advice, Caroline had told him to accept help from those he cared about; while Katherine had told him to keep them safe.

* * *

><p>Greg sat waiting at a coffee shop, calmly he looked up at the clock over the counter as the hand clicked on to two o'clock in the afternoon. The door opened and he smiled as he saw his old teammate walk up to him. "Did you get it?" he asked.<p>

"Yeah" Henry nodded, "What do you need it for?" he placed a large binder on the table before Greg.

"That's none of your…" Greg looked at Henry with regret and stopped, "I need to find something" he sighed, "I think the information I need might be in here"

"Can I help you?"

Greg felt awkward with the lab tech's friendly eagerness, "Why are you still here?" Greg frowned, "I only told you to bring me the binder"

"I thought maybe I could help you"

"But aren't you afraid?" he asked puzzled, "You know first hand what I can do"

"You're not going to hurt me" Henry said calmly, "I don't need to be afraid"

Greg realized Henry was only repeating what he had said during the compulsion. It was true, Henry wasn't afraid; he had been ordered not to be. But no one had ordered him to stay, no one had told him to help Greg; he was doing that out of his own free will.

Curious to see how things played out Greg allowed Henry to stay and help him track down the object he was looking for.

* * *

><p>Sara sat in her car for a long time before finally working up the courage to walk up to the door. When she finally did, she found the door was open and that the inside of the house was pitch black. She had expected as much, and she knew Nick wouldn't hurt her; but for some reason, she still felt frightened at the thought of entering the place knowing a vampire was inside.<p>

"Hello, Nick?" she whispered.

"In the basement!" she heard nick shout, "Working…on something!"

Smiling she flicked the lights on and stepped down the stairs, "Good hearing" she said as she saw him working on some sort of machine.

"and Bad memory" he replied, "I totally forgot you were on vervain" he turned to face her, "I'm really sorry for trying to compel you, especially after everything we'd just talked about"

"You did it for the right reasons" Sara replied.

"So you understand?" he smiled.

Sara nodded but said nothing.

"But you don't forgive me?"

Again Sara nodded, "What are you doing?"

"Building something" Nick said as he tightened a screw with his bare hands.

"I can see that, what is it?"

"It's a surprise" he replied, "For Greg"


	14. Motivations

Greg and Henry entered the old house, it was evident the place had been remodeled in recent years; Greg just hoped the original structure had been left intact.

"It's not often I'm out in the field" Henry said as he followed Greg through the corridors.

"This isn't a CSI job" Greg replied, "We're breaking and entering, this is illegal"

"Speaking of which, why are you doing all this?"

"I told you, I need to find a book" Greg replied as he opened a door leading to the basement.

"I know, but why?" Henry followed him close "why is it so important to you?"

"I need it to protect someone" Greg stopped and frowned, "I've never told anyone the real reason before"

"Does this someone have a name?"

"Katherine" he said.

"This Katherine, do you love her?" Henry asked.

"More than anything" Greg replied, "though I don't know if the feeling's mutual"

"Does she know?" The two of them reached the bottom of the stairs and begun looking around "have you told her you love her?"

"Several times"

"And she never answered back?"

"Every time" Greg sighed, "but I've come to know her really well, and I know that was she says and does isn't always what she feels"

"She sounds complicated"

"You have no idea"

The two of them walked up to a wall on the back where an old piece of a bar was gathering dust. Greg threw the empty bottles standing on it and placed the binder in their place.

"According to legend, Bugsy Siegel was more than just a gangster, he was responsible for making Vegas what it is today, but it wasn't all though money laundering and casino building" Greg realized he had forgotten how much he loved explaining Vegas history to others. "The were also some wild theories that Bugsy was in league with some sort of magical being that helped him through some tough spots"

"This" he pointed at a picture in the binder, "Was Madam Ravael" she was a local medium and supposedly a powerful witch"

"A witch?" Henry frowned, "Are they real?"

"They are" Greg smiled, "I'm half witch, I got it from my grandmother, Nana Olaf"

"But I thought you were a vampire?" Henry asked with a calmness that surprised Greg.

"I am, that's what makes me so special, apparently there's never been a half witch, half vampire before"

"Supposedly witches hate vampires, and they'd never let themselves get turned"

"But you did"

"I didn't know I was a witch" Greg smiled when he reached the page in the binder he was looking for, "My powers didn't show until after I was turned"

"According to this" Henry red from an old newspaper article, "Madam Ravael died in a fire in her home"

"Yeah, the police believed it to be an accident" Greg walked up to the back of the bar, "other's believed she had been killed in a demonic summoning"

"was she?" Henry gulped, "Did she summon a demon?"

"She was using magic too strong for her to handle, but it was not to summon a demon"

Greg looked at the picture on the article, in it an urn sat over a table; a large symbol had been carved into the urn. On the wall behind the bar he found the same symbol carved on to the wall. "It's here!" he said happily as he turned to hug Henry, "We did it! We found it!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sara asked, she'd watched Nick work all afternoon, and even gone to buy him some supplies, but she wasn't sure if the thing would actually do what it was supposed to.<p>

"Don't forget" Nick replied as he cleaned himself up with a towel, "I was a scientist before I…died"

"I know" She took his hand reassuringly, "But I think we can both agree that…" She looked at him, "…you are beyond science"

"Magic is just science we still don't understand" Nick said calmly, "And I intend to"

Together they walked up the first floor, "now we just have to find the right place for it"

"And how are you going to get Greg in it?" she frowned.

"He wants me for something, I'm sure he'll be keeping tabs on me, he'll want to know if I've changed my mind"

* * *

><p>"Who's your new pet?" Karoline asked as she approached Greg and Henry, they'd been reading through the ancient grimoire for a while now, and hadn't noticed when she walked through the door.<p>

"This is Henry" Greg didn't take his eyes off the pages, "He's been helping me"

Katherine wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and tilted it sideways, "He looks deli…"

Suddenly she was standing a few feet away, with Greg standing between her, and the human.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Greg said in a commanding tone that clearly angered Katherine.

She looked at him intently, anger flaring in her eyes. "As you wish" she took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"I see you've found the book" she said as she approached the table, this time not even acknowledging Henry's presence.

"We have" Greg replied happily, "And the spell"

"Now all we need are the witches" Katherine smiled then turned to Henry, "And the sacrifice" she smiled.

"Just leave that to me" Greg reached for the book and pushed it aside, again he stepped in between the vampire and his friend, "I'll find the witches"

"And the sacrifice?" she raised her eyebrow questioningly as she looked towards Henry who was too busy looking through the pages in the grimoire to even notice what they were saying.

"And a sacrifice" he replied, hoping the emphasis on the "a" made it clear that it wouldn't be anybody present i.e. Henry.

* * *

><p>"It won't work" Caroline said calmly after she had heard their plan, "He won't let you get close enough, remember he's older than you, which means he's also faster and stronger; not to mention that he hasn't shied away from eating live human blood. Even if you two were the same age, he'd still be stronger because of it"<p>

"Then Nick will have to drink human blood" Sara replied, "He can drink me"

"No!" Nick's answer was fast and loud, "I won't do that to you, not again…"

"She has a point" Caroline interrupted.

"I do?" Sarah frowned.

"The only way you'll get close enough to Greg is if he trusts you, and the only way to get him to trust you is to make him think you're like him"

"I won't drink Sara"

"Not Sara, but other humans"

"And how will I stop myself from killing them?" he frowned, "I don't think I have that kind of control"

"You'll have to try, if you want to sell your story to Greg"

"And if I kill them?" he gulped, "If I end up being just like Greg…or worse?"

"You won't" Sara placed a hand on his shoulder, "we'll be here for you every step of the way; Caroline can stop you from killing, and I'll remind you why you are doing this"

"I don't like it" he whispered, "We're blurring the line between us and Greg"

"And the fact that you recognize it is what'll keep you on this side of the line"

"It's all for the grater good" Caroline added.

"Is it?" Nick asked, "Is Greg really that evil, that it is all right for innocent people to be hurt in order to stop him?"

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore walked up to the front door of an old house, calmly he knocked on the door and waited.<p>

"Can I help you?" a young woman opened the door.

"Hi, I'm new in the neighborhood and I saw the light on" he pointed at the window, "I hope it's not to much of an inconvenience if I ask for a cup of sugar"

"At this time of night" the woman frowned, "A little late to be baking isn't it?"

"Yeah, he smiled, my little sister has this bake sale in school tomorrow and I didn't find out until the last minute"

"I thought you were new in the neighborhood?"

"Yeah, that's why I only found out to day, turns out everyone else had been told three weeks in anticipation" He made the saddest puppy eyes he could muster, "so can I? …borrow a cup of sugar?"

"Sorry but, I don't buy your story"

"You don't? why?"

"Because Vampires are always liars" She said calmly.

Stefan placed his hands over his head, feeling like it was about to explode he looked up to her as he fell to his knees, "I'm here to protect you, you have to let me in"

"Oh no!" she said calmly, "Mama didn't raise no fool"

"Apparently she did" A voice came from behind her.

The woman turned just in time to see as Greg's jaw clamped around her neck, and after a few seconds of struggling she was on the ground as Greg cleaned himself with a handkerchief.

"Well, that was easy" he said as he walked up to Stefan who was steel kneeling before the door, "thanks for distracting her, she would have been a tough one if you hadn't been here, her magic was strong"

"Klaus will not be happy about…"

"Do you think I give a rat's ass about what makes Klaus happy?"

"He's coming" Stefan smiled, "He wants you stopped"

"So he finally realized his little pet isn't strong enough" he smiled, "good, let him come, we can end this once and for all"


	15. Closing the deal

Nick pulled himself away without trouble; he'd gotten good at it. Since they'd started this crazy plan he'd fed on more humans than he thought he would be capable of, but it seemed that the more he fed the hungrier he got. The first few times Caroline had to pull him away before he could cause any serious injury, but now he'd learned enough self control to eat and leave without causing any real harm to his prey.

"Go home" he said as he looked at the prostitute in the eyes, "Eat something, wash your self and go to sleep. By tomorrow you won't remember any of this ever happening"

The woman nodded as she ran down the alley crying.

"No more talks of get out of this life, look for something better, you're worth more than this?" Caroline walked out of the shadows.

"If I keep it up I'll leave Vegas with out whores" he replied, "What was that. number fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Twenty seven" Caroline crossed her arms, "You should head home, it'll be dawn soon"

"I think there's still time for another…"

"No!" Caroline interrupted, "You can continue tomorrow, right now you need to go home"

"I need to find another one first, I…"

"There will be plenty more whores to eat here tomorrow, but right now you have to go home"

"You can't tell me what to do" Nick begun to walk away.

"I'm olde…"

"But not stronger!" Nick interrupted her, "Not any more"

"Sara is waiting" Caroline lowered her voice, "remember why you're doing this" she held her hand out to him.

Nick looked out of the alleyway, where the nightlife was still raging, then turned back at Caroline, "You're right, I'm sorry" he took her hand and followed her.

Caroline left him alone once he was in his home; the sun was rising so the risk of him going anywhere else was gone. For several hours he sat alone in his own living room, contemplating on what he would do once Greg made contact with him. It wasn't until midday that Sara stopped by to visit him.

"Sorry I'm so late" she said as she closed the door behind her so he could approach her without scorching, "I had a crime scene that took forever, I still have to go to the lab and run some tests"

"Need any help?" Nick said anxiously, he really missed his work. "Walk me through it"

"No need" she said glumly, "I already know I'm going to have to leave it as a cold case"

"What? why?" Nick frowned.

"There were teeth marks on the victim's neck, body was drained of blood"

"So it was Greg" Nick said angrily, sure he was feeding on human blood, but he was leaving his victims basically unharmed, even using his compulsion so they wouldn't be scared during and after the experience; but Greg was right out killing them on purpose.

"Either Greg or another vampire" Sara replied, "We know there are at least three vampire's in the city, whose to say there aren't more?"

"But the vampire is killing his victims, that's Greg's M.O."

"That's the M.O. of all vampires" Sara laid her head on his shoulder, "As far as we know, only you and Caroline are an exception to the rule"

He hugged her gently until she finally backed away, "I should go, Katherine will want the results as soon as possible"

"Sara!" Nick stopped her, "What did you and Katherine tell the others about me?"

"We told them that you were better, that you were home. But that you weren't planning on going back to work as a CSI"

"As good a story as any I guess" he sighed then kissed her goodbye.

Sara had been gone for no more than five minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry, I forgot you can't answer" Greg said as he stepped into the house, "How are things going Nicky?"

"What do you want Sanders?"

"What? no hello Greg? What's up Greggo? What's new G?" Greg said sarcastically, "What happened to the old happy go lucky Nick?"

"He died" Nick replied coldly, "Now what do you want?"

"All right, I came to see if you had reconsidered my offer"

"Offer?" Nick tried his best to control his rage; "You turned me into a vegetable"

"And now you're better" Greg smiled.

"Better? You took a year of my life from me!" Nick raised his voice.

"And now you'll get to live many more"

"I'm dead, I'm a freaking vampire because of you!"

"And you'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy it!" This time Greg too raised his voice.

Breathing deeply Nick did his best to calm down "I'm not a monster, I'm not like you" he sat on the couch.

"Oh, so it wasn't you who I saw last night having an all you can eat whore buffet?" Greg frowned, "Tell me, does Sara know about your extracurricular activities?"

"She knows I'm out hunting" Nick replied, "that's all she needs to know"

"Yes, I suppose it is" Greg smiled, "But if you really believe you're not like me, you're fooling yourself"

"I don't kill my food"

"Neither do I" Greg raised an eyebrow, "It draws too much attention"

"Like hell you don't, you killed a woman last night, Sara's working the case"

"She wasn't food, she was work"

"Work? She was sucked dry!"

"Ok, so I had a bite to eat" Greg shrugged, "My first intention was to kill her, but I wasn't about to let all that blood go to waste" Greg sat on the couch before Nick and looked at him, "My point is, I kill because I have to; not because I want to"

"So if it were up to you no one would die?"

"If it were up to me a whole lot of people would die" Greg smiled, "That's not my point, what I'm trying to say is there needs to be order, that's why I came to you with my proposal"

"I don't even know what your offer is"

"I plan to unify vampires, take down the evil dictator and start a new regime, a civilized one"

"So you want power?" Nick scuffed.

"Tell me Nick, when we were human did I ever strike you as power hungry? Did I ever want the better paid job or the boss's office?" Greg said calmly, "Our personalities are enhanced when we become vampires, so tell me, did I seem like that kind of person to you?"

"No" Nick replied, "Then again, you also didn't strike me as the murderous type"

"Says the man covered in prostitute blood" Greg moved closer to him, "I'm not doing this for power, the truth is I'm doing it for someone else...to save some one else"

Nick begun to feel bad, he could see in Greg's eyes that he was telling the truth, "Who do you want to save"

"The woman I love"

Greg's reply felt as sharp as steel, suddenly he understood him. He knew that if Sara were in danger, he too would stop at nothing to save her.

"Klaus is the oldest living vampire, he's an original and he wants her dead" Greg continued his story, "That's why I plan to kill him first"

"Then why try to rule, why not kill him and get it over with?"

"Can you imagine what such a void in power would do?" Greg frowned, "If no one takes Klaus's seat when he dies, vampires all over the world will unleash wars among themselves and on humans to take his place"

"So you're watching out for the world?" Nick said incredulously.

"Believe it or not, I'm the best chance humans have to survive"

"And what's my part in all this?"

"Well, I can't be everywhere at once; I'm going to need lieutenants to help me rule"

"You want me to rule beside you?"

"You´d be vampire president of the united states, as long as you vow down to me of course"

"You're offering me the U.S. of A.?" Nick smiled.

"The vampire side at least" Greg added, "Real world conquest would be too perilous to our kind, but you would rule over all vampires and answer to no one but me"

"I must say that does sound tempting" Nick raised his hand out to Greg, "Promise me that no one that I care for will be hurt, and you have yourself a deal"

"Believe it or not, we care for mostly the same people" Greg looked at Nick's hand without shaking it and snapped his fingers. A beautiful young woman entered the house and walked up to them. Greg grabbed the girls right arm and took a large bite in to her wrist, pulling himself away he handed the wrist towards Nick, "This is how vampire´s close a deal"

Nick looked at him coldly then at the girl, his eyes turning a dark red color as the veins around them filled with blood. He took the woman's wrist then bit hard in to it, enjoying himself.

Getting loose of his inhibitions he moved slowly up to the right side of her neck as Greg joined in on her left from the back.


End file.
